Imogen & Connor- Look After You
by Jabi07
Summary: Imogen & Connor are dealing with alot of drama, but can their relationship stand!
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic isnt based on the storylines that are currently happening to the characters of Waterloo Road, Please enjoy!**

**Imogen & Connor- Look After You**

**Part One**

"Alright Connor!" i ask smiling warmly at my tall, blue eyed boyfriend as he walks through the school gates, followed behind him was his mother who frowned slightly at me as she strolled passed us and into the school building,

"whats her problem?!"

"nothing for you to worry about!" connor says leaning into me and gently brushing his lips against mine, making my heart beat rapidly, he then wrapped his arm around mine a small smile appearing on his face as we both walked slowly into the school,

"Connor, might i have a word please?!" his mum asked in a less than polite manner, her smile forced, me and connor gave each other a quick look at each other before he replied,

"cant it wait mum!"

"no it cannot wait connor! your little girlfriend can manage to make it to reg class without your help!"

"mum...!"

"no its fine connor really! ill see you in class!" i say squeezing his hand before making my way down the corridor towards my reg class, as i sat in reg i looked out of the window, it was a clear day and i wished that i could just get out of this stuffy building and be out into the fresh air, i jumped slightly as i felt the similar soft touch of connors hand,

"hey daydreamer! you alright?!"

"yes fine. What did your mum want?!"

"oh the usual crap!" he said shaking his head, then he smiled reasuringly at me after seeing me frowning with concern,

"Imogen please stop worrying! especially not over her she isnt worth it!" i sighed,

"its not just her im worried about though!"

"im fine, ive got you havent i!"

"and you always will!"

That morning went so slowly, I almost jumped with excitement when the bell went for break time, i walked out the classroom and automaticly realised that i couldnt hear anything, i lifted my hand towards my ears, oh god! where were my hearing aids! i felt my eyes water slightly my stomach knotting in fear and panic, i slowly made my way to the end of the corridor, i opened the door and walked out onto the playground, ok i must have dropped them! but where?! i had a quick scan of the ground, thats when his tall shadow stood in front of me i lifted my head up, forcing a smile onto my face, he looked stressed out, the last thing he needs is to worry about me, ill just have to try and lip read what he is saying,

"Connor you alright?!" connor shrugs his shoulder, and i think he says yeah i guess so, he holds out his hand for me to take, which i do, i am so worried and concerned that the knot in my stomach was feeling tighter, that i am starting to feel nauseus! i keep taking deep breathes, hoping that connor is not asking me questions and is waiting on my reply! after a minute or two, connor stops and i gently feel his finger on my chin and gently lifts my face so that i can look at him, as he looks intently into my eyes i slightly falter, i cannot lie to connor! hes my boyfriend the boy i love! but i must because his mother has already given him enough to worry about! thats when his hands reach towards my hair, so close to my ears my heart beats madly, both my hands quickly taking his,

"come on lets go to history yeah!" i say trying to sound cheery, but unsure whether he had bought it! i hurried on ahead, which after a moment he hurries beside me taking my hand as we walk. History class was a absolute nightmere as i couldnt make out anything that was going on, and if that was bad enough Connor was watching me closely all lesson, my heart pounding inside my chest, my eyes stinging slightly as i kept blinking to try and stop myself from crying, but as soon as the bell went i hurried out of there and down the corridor, i needed to go somewhere that no one went! where i could cry and no one would find me! and i knew exactly where i could go! i headed down pass the end classroom and headed out into the old forgotten stockroom, slamming the door shut behind me, i burst into tears as i sat cross legged onto the cold tiled floor, my mum will be seriously annoyed with me for losing them! then shell probably inform the school, then before you know it the whole school will know that im deaf! i looked around at the small room i was sitting in, it was actually quite peaceful here! a great place to hide in for a while until you find the strengh to face the world again!

Where the hell is Imogen!? i dont know where the hell she rushed off to after History but now theres no sight of her! she must have seen the others hurry out the building, since she cant hear anything! im not stupid she tried to hide it and act normal but i knew something was wrong i just knew! oh bugger this she must be still inside!

"Connor! what you doing get back here now!" i rush into the building, my heart skipping as i open every door but all the rooms being completly empty,

"IMOGEN! IMOGEN!" I know that she cant hear what im saying but im starting to panic, oh god i look inside the last classroom on this corridor and still empty, i splutter slightly now smelling the smoke, the heat slightly raising, the last room was just a manky old stockroom! but hey she might be in there but as i try to open it i realise that its locked! oh its probably been locked all of this time! ourgh! Imogen where are you?! please be safe!? but as i was about to head back down the corridor i hear the door handle move from the other side! oh christ someone in there!

"hello! anyone there! please let me out!" oh my god its imogen, i bang rapidly on the door, my eyes watering, she might not hear me banging the door! i pull out my mobile and diall her number,

"Connor...you have to help me!"

"imogen im on the other side of the door!"

"im in the old stockroom! im locked inside!" oh damn it she cant hear me! i rummage into my pockets and find a rumpled piece of paper, i pull out a pen and scribble down "imogen its connor move away from the door so that i could knock it down!" before pushing it under the door, as i do i feel a uncomfortable heat and froze with fear, imogen was spluttering which meant that the fire was spreading! i had to move fast before we both got trapped here! she must of read the note cause she called out to me,

"Connor i knew you would come for me!" that made my heart ache, tears falling down my cheeks, she hadnt a clue what was going on! i whispered a i love you imogen before running full force at the door, imogen looked wide eyed as she saw me standing infront of her, her eyes were red raw and she was wearing a look of fear even though she was smiling at me, i hurried over and wrapped my arms around her, relief filling up inside me!

"Connor, whats going on?!"

"listen weve got to get out of here now!" i said trying to prnounce the words as clear for her as possible, before taking her hand, and leading her back along the corridor, as we got halfway down there was firemen heading in our direction, i ran over to them my grip tightening on imogen,

"its alright kids your safe now! come on follw me!"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

We both walked silently out of the school, our hands enterwined together, at first I was clueless as to what was going on until we had bumped into the firemen, there was a fire in the school! of course how could i have been so stupid, my body felt slightly shakey and if it wasnt for connors tight grip i probably would have lost control of myself! as soon as the fresh air hit us connors mum came running over to us, but not to hug her son oh no she ran straight at me grabbing onto my arm her nails digging into my skin, making me wince slightly, i couldnt hear what she was shouting at me, connor and mr. Byrne was trying to get her off of me,

"please please let go your hurting me!" my eyes starting to water, i was unable to hide my crying anymore, then after a moment she let go of my arm her face still looking livid, connor gently stroked my face then leaned closer to me,

"imogen, are you alright?!" i nodded my head, forcing a small reasuring smile onto my face as i could telll by his expression that he was mortified by what her mother had just done, i rested my head into his chest closing my eyes as his arms wrapped protectivley around me and kissed my forehead gently, it was like it was just us right now here in this moment! no parents or teachers! just us me and my connor! after a few minutes, me and connor got lead into the students accommendation where was waiting to speak with us, now my heart was beating so fast i thought that any moment it might burst out of my chest! how can i get through this without not noticing that something isnt right! connor squeezed my hand which made me look at him, he gave me a reasuring smile i now know what i must do i must tell connor about losing my hearing aids! i sigh before tucking my hair behind my ears, he didnt look to surprised by it which made me wear a confused expression, which made him chuckle before leaning closer into me,

"you really think that dont know when my girl is hiding stuff from me!" oh of course my rubbish lying skills he knew something wasnt right because well he was the only one around here that really knew me! the same applied to him, if he was hiding something from me id have known straight away! before we could say anymore, and connors mum walked into the room, connor immediatley wrapping his arm around me, i could just make out what he was saying,

"what she doing here?!" connors expression was hard, deep anger probably been hidden inside him for awhile written accross his face, i could see lips move but i couldnt hear or make out what he was saying, my palms felt sticky, and my stomach knotted tightly again, i knew that i had to tell why i was in the store cupboard, why my precious boyfriend went inside the building to find me! if i didnt connor could get into serious trouble which was all he needed right now! i knew all this but i just wish that his mum wasnt here, i wanted this to go no further than me, connor and but i guess that cant happen! so i let out a long sigh before standing up my legs trembling slightly,

" there was a reason that i stayed inside the building...i didnt hear the fire alarm...because im deaf!" face softened slightly, before coming closer to me,

"where are your hearing aids?!"

"ive lost them sir...i must have dropped them!" connor stood up beside me and wrapped his arm around me, i noticed that his mum was looking a slightly bit smug about something, her arms folded whilst she looked at us both.

I cant believe imogen told , she was brave, i knew how much she wanted to not have anyone else know about it! i stood beside her my arm firmly around her, i told see how nervous she was, and i could feel her body slightly trembling beside me! took imogen back to her house, i had insisted that i must go with her but demanded that i stay here and sort things out with my mum! seriously if he really knew what she was like! i just sat on the sofa my arms folded glaring hard at my mum,

"connor listen..."

"no you listen for once mum! you had no right to hurt my imogen!"

"your imogen?!" my mum repeated mockingly,

"yes mine mum!"

"aw young love! shame that it wont last!"

"yes it will! anyway what would you know about love?!"

"how dare you judge me! oh i bet you tell her everything dont you! what a shame she didnt burn in that poxy school!" i saw red! i charged straight for her shoving her so hard that she falls to the floor,

"YOU DARE TALK BOUT HER LIKE THAT! I HATE YOU I WISH YOU WOULD JUST HURRY UP AND DIE!"

"aay! thats no way to speak to your own mother is it!"

"oh just keep out of it you know nothing!" i say shoving pass and slamming the door behind me, i pull out my phone where i notice there is a voicemail from imogen,

"hey connor! just letting you know that ive got my spare hearing aids in now...uhm i uhm wanted to say that im sorry for not telling you...i would have but you already have alot on your mind...uh also i guess i owe you big time now that youve saved my life! see you tomorow love you bye!" i smiled listening to her voice, she didnt realised that without her i would have been compleatly alone! so many times she had saved me and hadnt even realised! well i have to tell her right now! today made me realised how easily things can change! i need to be with imogen just us! i never want to lose her she is the only one for me! my beautiful imogen! i ran down the path and sprited down the street adreniline pumping through my body, my heart pounding inside my chest.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
